


Don We Now Our Gay Apparel

by rsadelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Multiple Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-24
Updated: 2001-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Weasley children, all grown up, discuss their sexual escapades while dressing for a holiday bash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don We Now Our Gay Apparel

**Author's Note:**

> It figures that the first Harry Potter story I finish would be something into which I put almost no effort.

"Are you sure this is right?" Ron asked dubiously as he pulled the mesh shirt over his head. "I mean, it's kind of cold for this."

"It's perfect," Fred assured him.

"It's just like the song says," George added.

"You look smashing," Percy said.

Bill walked into the room and started to laugh. "What are you wearing?"

Fred looked down at himself. "It's our gay apparel, like the song says." He struck a pose. "Don't you like it?"

Charlie, who'd come down the hall at the sound of Bill's laugh, poked his head in the door. He, too, laughed at them. "That's not what it means."

Percy frowned. "Of course that's what it means. What else could it mean?"

"I told you it meant 'happy'!" Ginny yelled down from her room.

"She's right," Bill said, his eyes still twinkling with laughter. "It's an archaic Muggle thing."

Charlie rolled his eyes at them. "You'd better put on something a little warmer before we go."

Percy frowned. "But I just *know* Oliver will like this," he said, gesturing to his muscle shirt. "And Neville will fall all over himself trying to get a kiss."

George added his own protest. "But we look good like this."

"The boys! The girls! Lee! Angelina! Harry! Oliver! Alicia!" Fred exclaimed. "They'll want us like this."

"They'll want you anyway," Ginny informed them. Her brothers looked her over, frowning as if one entity.

"You can't wear that," Charlie protested automatically.

Ginny looked down at her short, vinyl skirt, fishnet stockings, Doc Marten boots, and tight, shiny top. "Why not?"

"No sister of mine is going out dressed like that," Percy proclaimed.

Ginny pouted. "But I *have* to," she whined. "Hermione slept with Cho *twice* last week, and with Angelina the week before that, and with Harry the week before that, *and*," she said, outraged, "with Fleur when she was in town. I have to get her back into my bed tonight."

"Why don't you just sleep with someone else?" Fred asked reasonably.

"All very well for you," Ginny pouted. "You two are the sluts of the wizarding world." She sighed heavily. "I," she proclaimed, "am *in love* with Hermione." She sniffed derisively. "You wouldn't understand."

"Oh, I think I might," Bill said. "I feel rather the same way about Severus myself."

Ginny scowled at him. "You do not. You don't even mind when he sleeps with the Malfoys--all three of them, you know, Lucius, Draco, *and* Narcissa--or with Sirius or Remus."

"Well," Bill said reasonably, "he usually lets me join in. At the very least, he tells me all about it."

"You don't even mind when he sleeps with Harry," Ginny protested.

"Harry," Ron said very loudly, "is my best friend."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Harry," she said, "has slept with nearly as many people as the twins combined."

Ron flushed as red as his hair. "He's sleeping with me tonight. He promised."

"Oh, right," Ginny said. "Sorry, Ron, you'll have to wait a bit. I'm just going to nip out back with Dean for a moment," she imitated. "He and Seamus have something they want to show me." She snorted. "It'll be next Christmas by the time you get him to leave the party with you."

"Why you--" Ron started furiously.

"Seamus," Charlie said loudly. "There's a boy I wouldn't mind bedding. Cute little Irish accent on him."

"Seamus is fun," George agreed.

"And you get the bonus of Dean with him," Fred added. "They always share their bedmates."

"Rather like us," George said, sharing a grin with his twin.

"Sluts," Ron muttered.

Fred turned a blinding smile on him. "You only say that because you've never had the pleasure of sharing our bed."

George threw an arm around Ron's shoulders. "You're welcome to join us this evening, whether or not you bring Harry along."

Ron flushed again. "Er, thanks."

"You really should take them up on it," Percy advised. "They're quite fun in bed."

Ron fairly gaped at him. "You mean-- You-- The twins--"

"You are *such* an innocent," Ginny proclaimed. She looked pointedly at her watch. "Could you four put on something more appropriate so we can go? Harry will be here soon."

"Harry is here," Harry said from behind her. He reached out his arms to hug her, but Ginny scowled at him. "Oh, darling. Don't be like that. Is this because I slept with Hermione? She came on to me, you know." Harry tried his best sheepish little boy smile. "Forgive me?"

"No," Ginny snapped, but a smile played around her lips.

Ron, having quickly exchanged the mesh shirt for something more comfortable, edged around her and into the hall to wrap his arms around Harry. "Happy Christmas," he said, brushing his lips over Harry's cheek and up to nibble at his earlobe.

Harry bumped his hardening cock against Ron's thigh. "Happy something, all right," he murmured.

"No hogging," George protested as he pushed Ron out of the way.

"Yeah. We want our chance to grope him too," Fred said, and proceeded to do just that.

When the twins had moved out of the way, Percy came up and stuck out his hand. "Harry," he said formally.

Harry took his hand bemusedly. "What, no kiss?"

Percy leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"I suppose we ought to take advantage as well," Bill said, exchanging a glance with Charlie.

"Can't pass up a chance to grope the boy who lived, after all," Charlie agreed. "After you," he offered graciously.

Bill grinned. "You just want to be the last one before we leave," he said, but he stepped forward to embrace Harry.

"Of course," Charlie said. He discreetly gripped Harry's derriere when it was his turn for a hug and a kiss. He grinned down at Harry. "Sufficiently molested?"

Harry grinned back. "Oh, yes." He clapped his hands together. "Let's go. I heard Draco ordered a whole new set of robes *and* leather pants to go under them." A lustful gleam entered his eyes. "I can't wait to see him."

Ginny smirked at Ron. "Told you so."

"Shut up," Ron muttered.

"Everybody ready?" Harry asked. "All right then. Let's go."

They Disapparated.


End file.
